1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having a resistance adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,224 to Wang, entitled "Stepping Exerciser", filed Jun. 1, 1990. One end of each of the hydraulic cylinders is adjustable up and down along respective rod 41 so that the resistance of the hydraulic cylinders can be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel type of resistance adjustment mechanism for exercising mechanisms.